


Just another job

by HeadFullOfFantasy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM-Club, Bickering, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fake tattoo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin is not a fan, Gavin900, Getting Together, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Jealousy, Kinky, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Nines is, Pining, Sexy bunny costume, Strangulation, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Violence, deviants feel pain, drinking on the job, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfFantasy/pseuds/HeadFullOfFantasy
Summary: Being close enough, he could actually count the freckles speckled over the android’s neck as well as the skin slightly pulsating in the rhythm of the thirium pump where it covered an artificial vein. He wondered what it would feel like to let his lips connect with that spot.Oh come on, Reed, get your head clear! This is just for a job! Focus, god dammit!Gavin and Nines have to go undercover to catch a suspect in the act at the club she owns. Only downside is, that it's a very specific BDSM-Club where only android masters and human subs are allowed. And that Gavin has to wear a sexy bunny costume for this. And brand himself with a blue fake-tattoo saying 900 on his neck. Having to act like Nines' submissive half-naked doesn't exactly make the fluttering feeling in chest better either.This fic was inspired by this beautiful piece ofartby the dearBlushnik! Go check out her work!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 242





	Just another job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deaded_blush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This fic is my tribute to the awesome drawing linked above, so go check it out in the summary! Originally it was just supposed to be a short ficlet, but it got a bit out of hand ^^ Since this is for the dear blushnik, I made Gavin blush exceptionally often. :D  
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot of Gavin and Nines on a mission in the BDSM-Club!! <3 (Disclaimers in the tags)
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/headfulloffantasy)

„I look pathetic.” Gavin’s voice was barely more than a growl as he eyed himself in the mirror. The cropped leather panties gave him an uncomfortable wedgie, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Following his body movement, the brown and white bunny tail right above his butt bounced up and down slightly.

“You only realise that now, Detective?” The smirk on Nines’ face was audible in his words even without seeing it.

“Phck you.”, the human mumbled while adjusting the tight collar wrapped around his neck. Under his fingertips, the metal beads set into it felt cold against his skin. As he swallowed, the band pressed unpleasantly against his Adam’s apple, causing him to grimace at his own reflection. He definitely had to loosen it one or two holes or he would go crazy all night. His fingers started to fiddle with the fastener and he just hoped it would hold up long enough to cover the blue number _900_ he had fake tattooed on his neck earlier. The ink would stay for days, maybe even weeks, but there was nothing to be done about it. The club they had to infiltrate exclusively just let in humans that could prove which android they belonged to. _Belong._ Somehow that word made his stomach feel weird.

“It can’t be that bad, I’m certain of that.”, Nines chuckled from somewhere behind the curtain. To proof his partner wrong, Gavin pushed the thick fabric aside, revealing full sight on his in leather lingerie entangled body. A traitorous bunny ear flopped down in front of his face.

“It can’t?” At least he managed to make the android shut up with that. Usually it would have been him who would comment on his partner along with cracking bad jokes every now and then and the RK900 silently enduring it, but now the tables had turned. Not to his liking, if he was honest. The robot had way too much fun giving him some of his own medicine for his taste. And although he would have never admitted it, he was still a little frustrated that the one time they got to investigate at a strip club with androids it had to be him wearing the bunny costume.

Nines’ smug grin fell from his face, eyes growing big as he saw his partner in straps, satin stockings and a black leather harness framing his chest as well as drawing a line down between his pectorals. The shiny metal elements in the middle contrasted with the tanned skin, covered in some even darker flimsy hair.

“That’s what I thought.” The Detective lazily strolled over with two wrist bands in his hands. “Could you help me with these? I can’t get them on.” He tried not to look up into the other’s face to hide how embarrassed he actually was, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks and up to his ears. The sight of the held out wristlets and Gavin impatiently drumming his foot on the ground made Nines snap out of his trance so he took them out of his partner’s fingers. Carefully, he turned the hands over to wrap one leather strap around the lowest part of the forearms each. His fingertips lingered on the thin skin under which the Detective’s pulse was racing as he tried to close the claps.

“There. Should hold like this.” The perky half-smile he had worn on his face a few moments ago started to return slowly to his lips. “Looks like you’re ready now. Want to give me a spin?”

Something in Gavin’s stomach fluttered at that confident smirk, yet he only grunted disapproving.

“I know you’re a deviant, but there is a line you just don’t cross, tin can. Just give me my gun.” A light chuckle rolled off the android’s lips while leaning back to grab the pistol together with his own white jacket. If the situation wouldn’t be that awkward for him right now, Gavin would have enjoyed the sight in front of him much more. His partner wore something specifically made for the operation himself: A skin-tight, charcoal shirt with a black tie and an almost glowing, artic blue strap around his right bicep, fabric clinging to his firm shoulders and muscular chest. It definitely fuelled the daydreams and fantasies the human so desperately tried to shove into the remotest corner of his mind lately.

“Here you go.” Offering him his weapon, the android smiled down at his partner. Gavin quickly took it before his mind could go further down that damn rabbit hole that seemed to suck him in every time he came close to thinking of that forbidden topic. Unfortunately, his gun only hit air as he attempted to put it back in his holster.

“God dammit, where am I even supposed to put that?! I don’t have anything to hide it!”, he cursed the moment he realised the lack of pockets. Or just fabric in general.

“Should I take it? I can give it back to you once we’re in the club.”

The Detective didn’t like the thought of going in unarmed, though he considered their possibilities and it quickly became clear that Nines taking both their guns would be the only way to smuggle in his own. “Alright, fine.”, he said teeth-gnashing. “Just don’t lose it.”

The RK took back the pistol before tucking it into the pocket of his pants, LED circling a deep blue. “I won’t.”

Stepping away a bit, the human brought some space between them again, ready to leave that god damn kink shop. A little awkwardly he tried to fish out the pantie from between his cheeks where it pinched his butt, though without success. The full glory of his get-up flashed up in one of the tall mirrors as he walked past it on his way out of the fitting chamber, lingerie cut short on his groin, rosy nipples exposed.

“God, this is humiliating.”, he sighed. Like always when he tried to calm down his nervousness, he ran two fingers over the scar on his nose, pinching the bridge slightly. Focussing on the door handle, at first he hadn’t noticed that Nines had followed him. When something cool and heavy wrapped around his shoulders suddenly, the man looked up surprised. The android had laid his white Cyberlife jacket, that he was still keeping despite his deviancy, on the human’s back.

“I can’t take it with me anyway. You need it more if you don’t want to catch a cold.” Gavin was thankful for that easy excuse and pulled the fabric tighter around his upper body to cover it at least a little.

“Thanks.”, he mumbled under his breath before opening the door, stepping out of the changing room. The woman that had picked out the clothing for both of them earlier came rushing towards them, heels vigorously clicking on the wooden floor.

“You two make a great pair! The harness and collar really suit you, Mister.” A crimson red rushed to the Detective’s cheeks. God, how he hated obtrusive shop assistants, especially under these circumstances! Turning towards the tall android, the lady dressed in a formal suit herself, continued. “Sir, would you like to purchase a leash along with the collar? We have some excellent products here that would perfectly match the lingerie’s style.”

That was when Gavin finally snapped. “No, he doesn’t want to buy a fucking _leash_! Thank you!”, he hissed through his teeth, eyebrows set low and a warning glint in his eyes as he grabbed his partner by the arm to pull him towards the exit. Nines’s expression was surprised at the offer at first, but then he roguishly grinned at the Detective’s rush to leave the shop, filled with sex toys, kinky costumes and whips that seemed to make the human uncomfortable.

“Thank you for your help, Miss.” He quickly passed her a small card with the account details before Gavin could drag him away. “We would like to place a debit charge on the Detroit Police Department’s bank account. Captain Fowler will ensure the transaction.”

Great. So there would be a very uncomfortable conversation with his boss coming towards him.

Leaving a confused vendor behind, the android finally followed his impatient partner outside who was already waiting at the police car. He nervously looked around the dim lit area, anxious to be seen in this costume despite the already set sun. The sky was dark, deep blue only interrupted by some clouds and the few stars you could see from Detroit. A faint stripe of orange and purple on the horizon was the sole daylight left.

“Could you please open the car, tin can? I’m freezing my balls off.” With his LED briefly jumping to yellow, the robot unlocked the car from afar, smirk still not vanished from his mouth.

“We definitely don’t want that to happen.”

Gavin nearly jumped on the passenger seat and slid down relieved behind the console the moment he saw the pin pop up behind the window. Nines let himself fall next to him and he threw the android a grimace. “Just let’s get this over with.”

“As you wish, Detective Reed.”, his partner replied, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking space. Thankful for not that much attention on him anymore, Gavin grabbed the tablet lying on his side of the dashboard to check the case file again. He knew he should mentally steel himself for even more eyes to be on him soon, but as long as they weren’t actually on the job, he preferred to distract himself a bit. Leaning forward to hover over the tablet balanced on his knees, he started to check the information for at least the fifth time this day.

_Suspect owns a BDSM-Club in the most popular scene of Detroit’s red-light district. Dominant androids and submissive humans only._

Of fucking course it had to be something fetishised like this. Drug dealers always run the weirdest, shadiest businesses.

“What model was the suspect again?”, he asked, eyes still fixated on the pictures and text in front of him. As highly concentrated on the file as he was, he couldn’t see the smile lingering on Nines’ lips at the sight of him bent over the tablet with a serious face, contrasted by the floppy bunny ears dangling from his hair and shoulders covered by the android’s white jacket. “Nines?”

Lifting his head at the absence of an answer, he only caught a glimpse of the soft expression on his partner’s face before the RK turned his head back to the windshield. He could have just imagined it, still it caused something to jump inside of his chest.

“She is an ST200.” Everything as rational as usual.

“Uhm, thanks.” Gavin swallowed hard, making his Adam’s apple bounce. He tried to concentrate back on the file despite the glances he felt prickling on his skin every now and then.

About ten minutes later they pulled into an alleyway not far from the club, so they could leave the car out of sight. As the Detective stepped out, he was hit by the cold November air and the hairs on his forearms rose up. Unfortunately, he had to leave Nines’ jacket behind in the car, exposing him even more to the cool night. His partner joined him on the sidewalk after he had locked the car, both men ready for their operation. As they walked next to each other, they didn’t speak a word, tension almost sparking between them. The closer they got to the club, the more the human’s intestines contracted. As soon as the building got in sight, he linked his arm with the android’s and put on a smile.

“Remember, we can’t get our cover blown if we want to catch her in the act. In there, we’re a couple, so we will do everything necessary to blend in.”, he whispered in a hushed tone. It was more to soothe his own nerves, but it wouldn’t do damage to remind Nines again too.

“Ready when you are, Gavin.” The reply rumbled from the RK’s throat in a deep voice right as they came to a halt in the line waiting to enter the club.

The doorman was built broad, but he didn’t even look at them as he barked: “Ids please.”

Nines quickly passed him the documents. With a grunt of approval, the man gave them back the cards and raised the barrier to the interior to let them in. So the number 900 burning under his collar hadn’t even been necessary. Great.

Purple, red and blue lights rotated on the ceiling of the old, redesigned warehouse and made the outlines of people flash up from time to time. There was something like a dance floor in front of some small and round stages with integrated poles. Elegantly dancing figures swung themselves around as well as up the metal rods, turquoise straps around their upper arms lighting up. The crowd watching them and slightly swaying back and forth to the music thinned out towards them until it met a few bar tables where people seemed to drink and chat. Gavin’s eyes widened as he noticed that it were in fact only androids standing around the tables. Most of their human partners sat on the ground, leashed and looking up with pleading eyes. To the back of the large room he could make out a few doors probably leading towards more ‘intimate’ areas as well as a wide exit towards outside. It was covered by some plastic curtains and a sign saying ‘Private domain’ flaunted on the brick wall next to it.

“Alright, I’ll get us something to drink, you watch out for anything suspicious. Be right back.” With that, Gavin freed himself from Nines’ arm to walk towards the little bar he had spotted. Drinking on the job wasn’t good, so he should probably just order something non-alcoholic, but fuck did he crave anything to keep his mind off this whole situation right now. He was playing the role of Nines’ submissive, god dammit, and the android looked even hotter in that darn shirt than normally. It felt like the universe had agreed on torturing him. How was he supposed to forget that odd feeling he always got standing close to the tall man when he was literally forced to be all over him for this mission?! He felt eyes following him as he pushed through the crowd of people flirting, dancing or just shamelessly making out. The glances burned on his skin and he felt another blush crawl up before he reached the counter.

“What can I get you, sweetie?”, the bartender asked while winking. The Detective suppressed rolling his eyes at the dumb nick name and forced a smile on his lips. _Don’t fall out of character, Reed._

“A Moscow mule and … do you have thirium drinks?”

“Oh yeah, we actually sell a variety of flavours!” He had to almost scream over the music and noise that impended to drown out and swallow his voice. “We have cherry, melon, raspberry-“

“Cherry. Just give me cherry.”, Gavin shouted back over the counter. Letting a few coins, he had hidden behind the centre part of the harness, clatter on the surface, he quickly took the two drinks to make his way back to his partner. It was pretty unusual to pay with cash these days and it earned him a confused look, but it had been easier to hide.

While trying to manoeuvre around drunk or horny people without spilling the liquid inside the cups, he let his eyes sway around the room in search of anything suspicious. Nothing catching his eye so far and the suspect was nowhere to be seen yet. Looking out for the android’s tall figure, the Detective scanned the bar tables. As his sight finally caught on a familiar hair strand falling over a pale forehead, he noticed that Nines wasn’t alone. The stature of a human woman stood beside the RK, flirtatiously leaning into his personal space and fluttering her eyes up at the android. For a brief moment he could make out her face the second the lights flashed over her features. She was gorgeous. Big eyes, long lashes, wavy chestnut hair and full lips. Jealousy sparked in Gavin’s chest as she chuckled at something Nines had said. It was totally irrational and dumb and unfounded, because the man wasn’t _his_ to begin with, but it still burned.

The closer he got to them the better he could hear what she was saying. “So, Mr. Stern. Are you still looking for a sub for the night?” She was using Nines’ false name, yet the way the words rolled off her tongue only fired up the flame in Gavin. Shoving himself between the two to put down the drinks on the table, he glared at her.

“Thanks for the offer, but he’s taken.” At first he thought that his ‘Detective voice’ had worked, seeing her surprised face, but then a smirk stretched on her pretty mouth. He had totally forgotten what he was wearing. Of course this didn’t make his entrance very convincing nor did it benefit his authority.

“Excuse me, didn’t want to be intrusive. He’s all yours, bunny.”, she replied in a honeyed voice before turning around to leave, although not without throwing her hair over her shoulder in a provocative move. The Detective pierced her back with his eyes as she walked away with swaying hips.

“Bunny.”, Nines grinned as the human turned around to him. “That’s a nick name I could get used to.” Asshole fucking purred the term of endearment. It caused a shiver to run down his back, but he tried not to show how his body reacted to the stupid expression.

“Don’t you dare. Could we stay professional, please?”

“What? It would only be fair after you got to call me names the first half of our partnership. And still do to this day, if I may mention.” The growl he got for an answer made the android laugh. “Okay, okay, I will stop!”

There was a softness in his gaze that almost reminded Gavin of the way Tina always looked at her girlfriend when she mocked her. He swallowed hard around the lump suddenly sitting in his throat and reached out for his cup to hide his facial expression behind. Damn, the asshole could play him like a fiddle, coaxing everything he wanted to hear out of the Detective’s mouth.

“I didn’t know what you like so I got you cherry flavoured thirium.”

Nines eyed the purple liquid inside the glass and swayed it around before taking a sip. “It’s good.” The silence setting between them dragged on to the point where it felt a little awkward. Gavin shifted his weight from one leg on the other, forearms rested on the table as he stared at the cucumber floating in his drink before putting it to his lips again. “So, you always get jealous that fast?”

The human almost choked on his drink as the beverage went down the wrong tube. “The phck? I’m not jealous!” Lowering his voice a little, he added: “I just stayed in character.”

Nines laughed again. A warm and pleasant laugh of course that revived the flutter in the shorter one’s stomach. “Clearly. I have to admit you’re playing your role very convincing.” The teasing undertone was unmistakeable. Gavin took another long sip from his cup, slightly cringing at the sour taste of the lime. God, had they mixed it hard.

What he hadn’t expected after setting down his drink again was Nines taking his hands in his and interlacing their fingers. Startled at first, he felt the urge to rip them away out of the android’s grip, but then he remembered where they were and what roles they were playing. This was just to keep up the act of them being a couple, it didn’t mean anything. Still, his heart beat up his throat at the feeling of smooth, cool skin brushing against his roughened-up hands as the other fondled his fingers. Gavin slowly relaxed into the touch and let his partner take over. He couldn’t tell if the redness on his face came from Nines holding his hands or because of the vodka arriving in his circulatory system.

Unfortunately, their brief peaceful moment was interrupted as a tall figure stopped next to their table. Turning his head, the Detective saw a male android dressed like Nines and a mischievous grin on his face standing next to him. He was handsome, though there was something in his eyes as he looked the human up and down that made him feel uncomfortable. To his right and left he had his arms laid around the shoulders of two human subs, one male with round bear ears in his hair and one female, dressed as a cat.

“Well if that isn’t a cute rabbit!” Anger burned up inside of his intestines at the words. What was that asshole thinking, just commenting on his appearance like that? “A bunny would make a great addition to our group! You wouldn’t lend him to me, would you?” That made Gavin snap completely. How dared the jerk to talk over him like that, as if he were out for sale?!

“Hey jackass, I’m not an object! If you want something, you can talk to me directly!” He hadn’t noticed how he had stepped closer to the baffled goggling guy whose LED spun yellow at the rude response. What he didn’t expect was to be yanked back by something hooked into his collar. The surprising jolt made him stumble back, almost tripping over his own feet as he was forced away from the other android. Nines had two fingers wrapped around the leather band on his neck on which he had pulled his submissive back. His face was set in stone, ice blue eyes radiating something dangerous. There was nothing left of the fondness from a few seconds ago.

“Excuse him, please. He’s still learning how to be obedient.” Gavin’s jaw fell open at that. Directing the cold gaze on him, the android continued. “On your knees.” Time stopped while the human stared at the robot with widened eyes, perplexed expression frozen on his face. He couldn’t be serious right now. “I said _on your knees_ , human. Don’t test my patience.”

The voice didn’t allow any arguments, cutting through the air between them like metal. He knew that tone. Nines always used it when he was dead serious. Something smouldered in the Detective’s eyes as he snapped out of his static, but he obeyed and knelt down on his knees. Embarrassment burned on his cheeks at the humiliating position he was in.

The android took his face in his hand, lifting his chin up with one finger so he would look into his eyes. “Good boy.”, he purred in a deep voice. A prickling sensation made its way down Gavin’s spine and pooled dangerously low in his abdomen at the sight of the other’s pleased expression.

“Soo. Would you or-“ A single look from Nines made the other android shut his mouth immediately. It was so intimidating, even his companions stared at their own feet to avoid eye contact. “Okay, guess that’s a no. We’ll just go.”

When the three were gone, the android pulled his partner roughly to his feet on the harness. “Could you explain to me what the hell you thought you were doing?!” Gavin wanted to ask the same question, confront his partner with what the fuck that had been and talk back to this bossy jerk. All complaints died on his tongue though as he heard the dangerously low tone in Nines’ voice. Bright grey-blue eyes pierced him and his mouth quickly fell shut.

The android downed his drink in one go before grabbing his partner by the upper arm to pull the man with him.

“Where are we going?”

“Dancing. Blending in. Before you can insult the next person.”

“What did you expect me to do? Just stand there and accept that?!”, he hissed back while still trying to keep his voice low as they dove into the crowd of moving people. The moment Nines slung one arm around his waist to pull him closer, the anger completely vanished to make room for that fluttering feeling in his chest again. The android started to slightly sway them from side to side as they didn’t have enough room for anything else.

“Actually, yes.”, he growled next to Gavin’s ear, leaning in to add the second arm as well. His hand laid cool against the human’s lower back, resting short over the border of the leather panties and the bunny tail. Seeing his partner’s startled face, his voice lost some of its edge. “You can’t risk blowing our cover like that, Gavin.”

“Hmm.”, the Detective mumbled his response, but he was more occupied with trying to keep concentrated at that moment. Nines’ body was pressed against his own, warmth radiating through the fabric of his shirt and one hand on his back, the other on his hip. There was this intoxicating scent surrounding him, he always noticed around his partner, now so dense it clouded his head. Being close enough, he could actually count the freckles speckled over the android’s neck as well as the skin slightly pulsating in the rhythm of the thirium pump where it covered an artificial vein. He wondered what it would feel like to let his lips connect with that spot.

_Oh come on, Reed, get your head clear! This is just for a job! Focus, god dammit!_

Peeking over Nines’ shoulder he tried to scan the room for anything shady going or, in the best-case scenario, the suspect herself. All he could see though, were dancing people surrounding them, LEDs and sweaty faces flashing up in the spotlights from time to time. Something solid pressed into his hip through the material of the android’s pants and although he knew it had to be one of the pistols, his loose mouth was faster than his mind, jumping on anything that would keep his thoughts from their situation right now.

“Is that a gun poking me or are you just happy to see me, Nines?” A joke to cover up his own insecurity, just as usual. His voice had a cocky tone to it and he smirked into his partner’s shoulder, only to regret the provocative sentence right after. As he leaned back a little, he could see that the corners of the android’s mouth curled up into that amused half-smile again. Nines’ skilled fingers fished out Gavin’s gun from his pocket unseen, before pulling the human’s body even closer with the other hand so that their heads aligned next to each other and he could look down the other man’s back. The Detective stumbled against his chest, right cheek pressed against the shoulder and surprised hands flying up to catch himself on the taller one’s shirt. There was a warm breath against the nape of his neck as well as hands running down the naked skin on his back, leaving goosebumbs where they touched him. They wandered lower and lower until they hovered over his ass. Gavin almost jumped as he felt his butt being squeezed under big palms, one slightly warm, the other cold where the metal of his own gun pressed against his cheek. Nines cupping his ass and the ghost of lips on his hairline caused him to gasp as his heart skipped a beat. The hands continued to slip further down, then deft fingers tugged the pistol behind the band of his left stocking. Besides a dark blush spreading on his face again, he felt how his blood rushed to lower areas of his body as well where he really didn’t want it to go right now. Desperately trying to concentrate on something else, Gavin squeezed shut his eyes to imagine his grandma, mentally apologising to her.

“Was that really necessary?”, he grumbled quietly while pulling his head back a little.

“Everything to maintain our cover, Detective.” The purr in his voice made another wave of tingles roll down Gavin’s scalp and back. “Besides, people are less likely to look at your hands when you’re engaging in intimacy in public sight.” Rumbling deep from the android’s chest, the words carried the hint of a smile.

In that moment, the human’s eyes caught sight of an orange ponytail emerging from behind the plastic curtains on the other end of the room. The ST200 wore a form fitting turtleneck top with long sleeves in the same colour as all the other dominant’s clothes, complemented by a blue strap around her upper arm. Black shorts, straps and stockings covered her legs, yet there was a lot of pale skin showing in between. Make-up applied unostentatious around her facial features made her look gentle, but she still emanated an aura of control and lordliness as she gracefully descended a few stairs into the club with some papers in her hands.

“Nines, there! The suspect!”, Gavin whispered in a hushed voice to draw his partner’s attention towards the female android. The other’s head turned around to look in the direction the Detective stared at. Pushing through the crowd of people, she crossed the room and started talking to a man next to the dancing poles.

“Alright, let’s go.” The android broke their contact, but didn’t come far as he was held back on his wrist.

“Wait.” Nines looked back surprised. “I don’t think we will find out anything if we spy on her here. This is her club, she won’t risk doing anything shady in front of so many people.” His partner now had fully turned around to him again and followed his vision over to the private exit the suspect had just came from. “But I guess it would be interesting to see what she is hiding over there. See those documents she’s holding? I wonder what they are for and I bet we will find that behind that exit.”

The RK hummed affirmative. “You could be right. We should inspect it.” With that they both left the dancing floor to slide closer to the ominous private area. While Gavin watched out for anyone noticing them, Nines did his little android magic trick with his hearing sensors to check whether there was anyone behind the curtains. The ones closest to them were pushed back fully, then there was some distance to the next wall of plastic stripes dangling from the ceiling in front of the space opening further into the old warehouse.

“If I were her, I would hide my drug business back there. Perfect place for that.” His partner nodded in response.

“Nobody there. Let’s go.”

Watching out that no one was looking into their direction, they quickly climbed up the stairs, android taking the lead and human following him. Everybody was busy with chatting, dancing or provokingly kinky activities and therefore had their eyes on other stuff. Just as they passed the first line of curtains, Gavin noticed the suspect’s red thatch of hair moving towards them through the cluster of people. Luckily, she wasn’t looking up, but it was only a matter of time till she would lift her gaze and witness them. He felt how his heartbeat picked up astir. _Phck._

She couldn’t see them, otherwise their cover would be blown pretty quickly. Without thinking about it, he shoved Nines into the small space opening between the two brick walls that separated the club from the mysterious storage place. The android hadn’t picked up what was happening, so that he turned around confused right before his partner crashed into him, making them stumble back a little. In a reflex his hands darted out to catch the human tumbling towards him by the waist and hip before he could cause both of them to fall, despite the small space not allowing that anyway.

‘ _Be quiet._ ’, the Detective mouthed. Adrenaline rushed through Gavin’s veins as he bent back slightly to observe the female android walking towards them, face turned away from his partner that had one hand slung around his lower waist, the other hanging over his left hip. Shit, he hadn’t thought this through. What were they going to do once she passed the archway, catching them on her private property?! In a kneejerk reaction he reached out behind himself and drew his gun from where it sat behind his stocking. The fingers of his right hand grabbed the back of Nines’ shirt, the right one clutching the pistol between both their chests, palms starting to sweat. “The perp’s coming. Ready, tin can?” An answer never came, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the passage right now. “Tin can!”, he hissed tensed up. Why wasn’t that idiot responding?! The suspect had almost reached them, making Gavin tighten the grip around his weapon while composing himself for the worst. Heels clicked loudly on the stone stairs as she walked up, papers still in her hands.

“Tin c-“ Further, he didn’t get. He had turned his head around to see why his partner was seemingly frozen in place, but the name died on his lips the second he saw the android’s face. The bridge of Nines’ nose was coloured a deep blue and his widened eyes were staring at something on his neck.

 _Shit, the tattoo._ The thought struck through his brain as he realised that his collar had slid down, exposing the blue number beneath. He couldn’t bring himself to pay another thought to it at the moment though as he noticed what position they were in. Their faces were so close to each other, he could sense his opposite’s breath on his skin, noses about to touch and lips only centimetres apart. Bodies pressed together once again from the groin upwards as well as hands holding one another. The LED on the android’ temple glowed like a ruby in the dim light, his still startled yet soft gaze flickering shortly over Gavin’s lips after wandering up from the tattoo. The Detective didn’t dare to breathe as the ice blue eyes locked onto his own while they both stood there as if they were statues made of stone.

Nines was the first one to snap back into reality and briefly looked at something behind his partner before he lifted his arm to place his hand behind the human’s neck, thumb gently brushing over the stubble on the jaw. His arm covered the view on the gun between them subtly as he tilted the other’s head up. When his lips crashed into Gavin’s, the shorter man’s mind went blank. The kiss was rough, almost possessive and it caused all protest to die in his throat instantly, lids falling shut on their own. Soft skin glided over the curve of his cupid’s bow, contrasted with the sharp teeth cautiously biting him as the android deepened their touch. The tongue pressing against his mouth wasn’t asking, it was demanding, and the Detective parted his lips willingly to grant Nines entrance. All control was lost to his body that betrayed him in leaning forward into the kiss and towards the delicious lips claiming him, slightly cooler than his own. A hand grabbed the flesh on his hip so tightly, it would probably leave bruises all over his skin, but fuck if he cared. Somehow, he enjoyed the rough handling and the Detective felt how he melted under the firm grip, knees getting weak and transforming into pudding. His fingers curled behind the RK900’s back, clawing themselves into the fabric of the charcoal top. This was completely different and yet so much better at the same time than he had imagined it. There was the distant taste of cherry, the mouth pressing against him with just the right amount of pressure together with Nines’ body scent lulling him in. Gavin’s chest fell forward against the taller one’s body to close the small space between then that had opened when he had stumbled back a little at the momentum of his partner’s lips meeting his. The material of the shirt brushed over his exposed nipples, charming a soft moan from his throat that was swallowed by the hot mouth above him. Blood rushed towards his crotch as the growing erection pressed painfully against the inside of the leather pants he was wearing, body responding to the harsh yet sweet touches. Fuck was he needy right now.

The sudden loss of contact against his lips made the human’s head fall forward the moment the pressure of his counterbalance was retreated. Opening his eyes, he blinked confused up at his partner’s serious face. The android fixated something behind him he couldn’t see from this angle.

“Alright, I think she bought it.”

Gavin’s head was still too dizzy to catch on the meaning of the phrase. “Bought what?”

Nines threw him a sceptical look. “The kiss? We’re not allowed to be out here. But I believe she thought we were just a couple secluding back here to make out in privacy.”

The words stung more in his chest than they should have as he understood what this was about. Turning his face away, he tried to hide the burning disappointment as the realisation rolled over him like a wave crashing into itself. It was all for maintaining a role, nothing of this had been real. Not the hands pulling him closer, not the hungry tongue exploring his mouth, not the lips caressing his skin with affection. How could he be so dumb and forget all of that over just a little kiss?!

The Detective quickly composed himself by putting on the mask of a serious expression on his face while chasing away the remaining thoughts wanting to go back to the ghost of Nines’ touches. A prickling sensation still lingered on his lips, swollen and shiny from the soft sucking on the tender skin.

“Yeah, good, quick thinking there.” The android’s gaze burned on his skin, but he was already turned away to sneak further into the private area. They had a job to finish and the earlier they could end this stupid mission, the better. Their suspect had left them alone luckily, but now she wasn’t anywhere to be seen anymore. Plastic rustled together as he went through the second curtain and into a long, empty corridor which lead into the open at the end. The hallway seemed to connect two buildings as there was only one door set into the wall opposite to them. He waved his partner over and they both shuffled closer towards the gap of the slightly opened door before crouching down next to it. Nines was suspiciously quiet beside him, yet his face showed how concentrated he was. A red-haired, up and down pacing figure was visible through the slit together with her faint voice echoing from the walls of the stockroom she was standing in, though not understandable this far away. “Can you hear what she’s saying?”

Nines furrowed his brows before giving him a sign to wait and closing his eyes to focus on the words with his sensors.

The click of a gun cocking behind Gavin’s head and the dangerous tingle of the barrel pointed at his skull made his heart drop to his stomach.

“Hello again, bunny. Or should I say _Detective_ bunny?”

* * *

Gavin found himself chained to a desk on a leash connecting his collar with a metal hook. The cold of the storage room’s floor seeped into his bones from beneath. His eyes were fixated on the back of the ginger woman’s head who stood behind the chair they had bound Nines to. Shortly after threatening him with a gun, the brunette from earlier had hit the butt of it over the android’s face before he could react, leaving a blue laceration on his forehead. He glared at the suspect while she filled the pistol in her hands with new bullets.

“Burning me with your eyes won’t do anything.”, she said without even looking at him. Her long elegant fingers pulled back the slide of the gun which produced a warning clicking noise. “Grace? Would you be so kind and bring me my knife?”

The addressed human standing behind the Detective did as she was told. Her chestnut hair swayed from left to right as she walked over to her master, giving her the weapon. “Here, mistress.”

“Thank you.” The suspect had passed her the gun in exchange. “Keep an eye out for Detective Reed. If he tries to open his collar, shoot him.”

An icy feeling ran down his back, although not because of the threat but rather for her knowing his real name. Shit, the club owner was better prepared than they had thought. She must have gotten information from somewhere.

Nodding, Grace returned to her spot behind Gavin, though not without throwing him a charming smile to steam him up.

“So this is where you keep your supplies? Clever. Everyone’s too busy with spanking each other than to take a look back here.” Some of the boxes in the room had been opened and revealed packages of red crystals inside. He knew it was risky to provoke her like that, but it was the best strategy he had right now. His words earned him a warning look from Nines who had kept his mouth shut so far.

The knife snapped open cautioning. “I don’t think you are in the position to ask questions right now, Mr. Reed.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I have my sources.” She finally turned around to face him. With his hands being free, he could have easily overthrown her if she wouldn’t stand too far away for the leash to reach. And of course there was this looming threat of her assistant putting a bullet to his head the second he made a move in the wrong direction. “Alright, should we get started?” Slowly strolling behind the chair, she laid one perfectly manicured hand on the male android’s shoulder. “How many cops are on us?”

Gavin growled. “I won’t tell you anything.”

“Oh, really?”, she asked in an angelically innocent voice. “Not even when your precious partner’s life is on the line?” The knife wasn’t huge, but it glistened sharp over the RK’s throat.

The human’s eyes grew big. “You wouldn’t-“ At that, the red head laid the blade against the pale skin, opening a thin line in the artificial coat by dragging it over the neck. Nines grunted at the unpleasant feeling and some drops of blue blood rolled out of the cut. “Wait! Don’t hurt him!”

The words were out before he could decide otherwise, panic turning his intestines upside down at the sight of his partner’s tensing body.

“Ah, now we’re talking!” Pleased, she withdrew the knife slightly, though still hovering dangerously close over the android’s pulsing jugular vein and data strings.

“What do you want to know.”, he pressed through his teeth. If he could burn the suspect on the spot with eyes, he would do it. Fuck his police vow to keep even criminals safe.

“Gavin, don’t-“ The deep voice was cut off by the knife again. His stomach churned. ‘ _Keep quiet and let me do the talking, idiot.’_ , he silently pled.

“You keep your mouth shut, understood? It would be a pity to ruin such a pretty face.” Nines chest heaved up and down in a quick pace as she pulled back his head on his dark brown hair. “If not, I could take your ear. Or maybe an eye.” The tip of the blade hung threateningly low above the cornea of Nines’ widened eyes, pupil fixating the sharp weapon.

“Please, stop! I’ll tell you what you want to hear!” The suspect chuckled at his desperate offer.

“Oh, you’re such a sub.” The Detective ignored the comment, he was just relieved that she retreated the knife away from his partner’s eye and released his head that fell forward again. “You want him to leave this room unharmed? Then beg for his life, bunny.”

A grin spread on her beautiful red lips as she placed the blade back to the other android’s Adam’s apple, cerulean liquid seeping through a hair-thin wound from just the touch alone.

“Please, spare him.”, he said through gritted teeth.

“I can’t hear you.” Increasing the pressure, she caused more thirium to run down her captive’s throat and his muscles tensed up visibly while trying to lean back, away from the knife. The pained groan escaping his mouth made the panic in Gavin pitch again.

“I beg you! I beg you not to hurt him! Please, I will tell you everything I know, just let him go!”, he shouted, skidding closer over on the ground, unable to do anything. The miserable feeling of powerlessness grew in his chest as his partner was at the mercy of that maniac.

The weapon moved away from the vital areas of the throat.

“See, it’s not that hard.” She wiped the blade on Nines’ shirt. As he could move his head freely again, he tried to catch the human’s sight to lock their gazes, shaking his head almost unnoticeably with a pleading look, but Gavin avoided the eye contact. Shame burned on his face, yet if he wanted to go through with this, he couldn’t look at his partner right now. _Just let me save your stupid life, dumb ass._

“How many cops are on us?”, the suspect repeated her question from earlier.

“Around 8. They stay close to the club while we went in under cover.”

“What do you know so far?”

“The red ice we found in the victim’s body was all put together the exact same way. And all had been to this club shortly before they died.”

It was a ping-pong game, he knew that. He just hoped he could intercept the most important details under the quick pace of questions and answers. If she would find out that they had found an unused package at one of the victims’ houses with a little bit of her thirium on it, she wouldn’t hesitate to bolt anymore. Before that though, she would have to get rid of the two witnesses, meaning they wouldn’t walk out of here alive. The evidence hadn’t been enough to arrest her, but if they could catch her in the act, that wouldn’t be a problem anymore. With all the red ice lying around in her club, they had enough to send her to jail.

“Anything else?”

“That’s all.” The Detective felt his partner’s gaze burning on his skin. It made him sick how low the RK900 must think of him right now, just giving away everything they had worked on for months. _Forgive me._

Silence hung in the air for a while. When he looked up to see why the woman wasn’t responding, he saw her eying him from head to toe with a hard expression on her face.

“Either you really don’t know more-“ Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards him. The off-putting beauty of her features contorted the moment her face came close to Gavin’s, making him flinch away instinctually. “or you’re holding something back.” His heart skipped a beat. “I don’t care which one it is, although I can see it’s the second from your face. I hate liars just as much as useless people, to be honest.”, she continued, flicking her eyes up to the other woman. “Grace? Would you be so kind and deal with the problem?”

“As you wish, mistress.”

Just as she was about to stand up again, she patted the Detective’s cheek gently. “Oh bunny, you just made your end really unpleasant.”

Gavin’s stomach turned upside down at her words, but he didn’t get a lot of time to steady himself. Before he knew what was happening, the collar already tightened around his neck as the woman behind him pulled on the fastener, letting it snap shut like a trap. With the airflow suddenly cut off, he tried to gasp for oxygen, though it didn’t work and only made him wheeze pathetically.

“No!!”, Nines’ voice echoed from somewhere, but it was drowned out by the noise of his own blood rushing in his ears and his heart beating up his throat. His hands shot up, but the leather band already sat too tight to get his fingers behind it so that he only clawed at his own throat. Tears dwelled in his eyes as they widened in panic, yet he couldn’t make out anything more than blurred schemes and silhouettes. A muffled whine escaped him as his windpipe was crushed, legs kicking out helplessly. The edges of his vision became dark and blurred from the conscience fading and he squeezed his lids shut in a desperate attempt to escape the iron grip on the collar, causing a few tears to run down his cheek. Panic now had fully overrun his body and he squirmed like a trapped animal trying to break free from the object chocking him while his eyes rolled up into his skull. His hands felt as if they were moving under water, getting heavier and heavier each second until he felt even the last bit of strength vanish. Slowly, one after another, his muscles loosened together with his ability to fight.

Right when he was about to pass out, a gunshot ripped through the air and the pressure around his throat was released. With nothing pulling him up anymore, his body limply dropped to the ground, coughing and panting for oxygen. There were fight noises around him as well as an angry cry before it was interrupted by a dull thud and the sound of something falling to the floor. A few seconds later, he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders that picked up his upper body and a familiar voice broke through the fog filling his head.

“Gavin?! Gavin, are you okay?!” Hesitantly opening his eyes, he caught sight of the knocked-out suspect’s frame in the back, yet his field of vision was mainly occupied by a worried face with dark strands of hair falling into its forehead, hovering over him. Nines cradled him in his arms, resting the human’s back against one of his legs. As his vision cleared up, he noticed the panic-stricken expression furrowing his pale face with deep lines and because his mind hadn’t caught up fully yet, he reached out to trace them with his finger. Somehow the concern written in the other’s features made the human smile weakly. The hard furrows softened under his touch until they nearly disappeared.

“Yeah.”, he cawed, voice chords still sore from the abuse. Police sirens resonated somewhere far off as he pushed back a dark-brown, soft hair strand. “I like getting chocked better with a safe word though.”

A deep rumble in the android’s chest vibrated against Gavin’s right cheek as he chuckled. “If you can crack dumb jokes again already, I don’t think I have to be afraid anymore.” Despite the humorous reply, relief was audible in his words.

“But you were. Admit it.” Nines slowly shook his head with a soft half-smile at the smirk on his partner’s face.

Pulling the human close, he whispered: “Yes. Yes, I fucking was.” It was the first time Gavin believed he had heard the android swear. Wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, he silently leaned into the embrace. They stayed like this until the sirens came to a halt outside the club.

* * *

Blue lights circled bright in the darkness on top of the police cars and reflected in the windows. The Detective watched as Hank pushed the orange thatch of hair from the ST200 under the roof, forcing her into the interior a bit rougher than necessary.

While Gavin had been almost strangled to death, Nines had managed to break free from the rope manacling his hands during the time she had been focused on the human. Her being turned away from him had given the RK enough seconds to free himself, grab his own gun from the table and shoot the woman with the chestnut hair that had suffocated his partner in the head. Since his combat system was way superior to the suspect’s, he had easily dealt with her and knocked her out. When the police Officers patrolling around the club had heard the gun shots, they had come rushing towards them so that the two didn’t have to wait long for back-up. Although the android had strongly disagreed, the Detective managed to convince his colleagues that he didn’t need an ambulance. His only problem now was that Hank had seen him in this sexy bunny costume and probably wouldn’t shut up about it for the rest of their shared work life. He had made it out alive though, so that was a win.

Observing the scene from a few metres away with a wide stand, arms crossed in front of his chest as well as a serious expression, contrasted by the tail and floppy ears dangling from his ruffled hair, he only noticed the steps behind him the moment a jacket wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up surprised into the face of his partner whose lips were curled into a soft smile. It was the same he had thought to imagine earlier this evening in the car when Nines had turned away from him, though the one now wasn’t hidden but openly worn on his mouth. Gavin felt how a blush sneaked on his face again and just hoped the darkness would swallow the colour.

“Congratulations on the catch, Officer Hopps.” The fondness of his expression made room for that crooked smirk that always stirred something in the human’s lower abdomen. He should be offended right now, start to argue as usual, but he just couldn’t bring his lips to move at the sight of that damn loving look in Nines’ bright eyes. Trying to hide the growing bulge under the leather panties barely covering him enough, he bent one leg to seemingly scratch his calf, lifting it over his crotch. He had always been an adrenalin junky and now that the life threating situation was over, it only added to his arousal.

“Oh very funny, tin can, but I won’t call you Nick. You’re definitely not a fox.”

The android came a few steps closer. “A wolf then maybe?”, he mocked his partner. As if to emphasise his point, he smiled even wider to show off the sharp set of teeth glistening white in the dark.

“Best you could pull off is a husky, idiot.” The amusement in his voice gave him away immediately. Laughing low and deep, Nines carefully took the Detective’s wrist to signalise to follow him with a light tug. Gavin stumbled behind the taller man before he was pulled into the shadow of the building and pressed against the brick wall. A shudder ran down the human’s spine as the coldness seeped through the white jacket separating his naked skin from the stones, but it was evened out by the heat pooling in his chest and pelvis. Two strong arms caged him between the warehouse and the android’s body, which pressed itself against him. Sneaking under his chin, a finger lifted his face to make him look up into the ice blue eyes glowing above him. The man gulped, making the bump on his throat jump.

“May I continue where I left off earlier?” Before Gavin could reply anything, Nines had already closed the space between them, connecting their lips in a kiss. It was a lot softer than before, almost reassuring, though not any less hot. The sweet taste of the other’s flesh along with the exact right pressure against his mouth as well as the careful nibbling teeth on his lower lip sent shocks of electricity through the human’s body. He raised his hands up to his partner’s hair, fingers tangling in the soft strands as he pulled him even closer into the kiss. Parting his lips in anticipation, he let Nines’ tongue enter his mouth. It caressed his own before exploring him further, making the warmth in his chest grow even more as his heart threatened to escape his ribcage.

By the time the android broke away from him, the Detective was a panting mess. Laying his forehead against Gavin’s, the tall robot let his thumb circle over the naked skin on his waist where his hands were resting.

“Thanks for saving my life back there.”, he whispered in a hushed tone. The man in front of him grunted as a response while trying to turn his heating face away.

“It was humiliating to beg.” Nines came even closer to the side of his head.

“Really? Because I could get used to it.”, he purred with his deep voice. “. Although I have to admit, it would be far more preferable to hear you beg for something else.” _That smooth motherfucker_. “I got the feeling, you actually enjoyed being on your knees before me earlier.” The redness on the human’s nose and cheeks deepened even more. “Or am I wrong?”, he breathed on the shorter man’s ear, setting the sensitive skin along his neck on fire where it was met with his breath. His hands squeezed the flesh beneath them firmly while he teasingly pressed his hips forward. Gavin’s cock twitched at the touch and before he could hold the answer back, he heard himself stutter. “N-no.”

A quiet moan rolled off his tongue the moment Nines laid his lips on the strangulation marks forming on his throat, carefully kissing the abused skin and tracing the line with his tongue. Raising his hand, his partner let his fingertips slide over the hardening nipples, sitting erected on Gavin’s pecs, framed by the black harness.

“Ahh, N-Nines!” His voice slightly broke on the name, still a little hoarse from the mishandling earlier. The desperation and hardening erection against his leg drew a chuckle from the android and he pulled his head back a bit to look at the other. He took the human’s chin into his hand, carefully pushing the face to the opposite direction to expose the blue _900_ gleaming on the neck.

“You even branded yourself for me.” Amusement and something indefinable, yet soft, glowed in his eyes as he let a thumb glide over the number. Gavin freed himself from the firm grip by turning his head back to face his partner, returning the gaze equally as intense.

“Shut up, tin can.” With that he grabbed Nines by the tie to pull him down into another heated kiss, bunny ears still dangling from his head.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end, thank you so much for reading!! :3 <3<3 I couldn’t resist to make that little Zootopia reference ^^
> 
> If you enjoyed reading and liked my writing style, maybe I can interest you in my main fic [Soft Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910257/chapters/49708358)  
> It's a longer fic/wip that focuses on how Gavin and Nines become partners (during the events of the game) and get from enemies to friends to lovers! Go take a look, if I got you interested! :3  
> Much love! - Fantasy


End file.
